Mengenalmu
by Selang Regulator
Summary: Ketika aku berjalan ke arah pintu, aku menemukanmu.


***** Sebuah permintaan untuk **'kamu'** yang membaca cerita ini

 **DISCLAIMER**

Vocaloid © YAMAHA Corporation; Crypton Future Media

Story © Selang Regulator

 **WARNING**

Typo(s), tidak terlalu menyangkut EYD atau KTT, AU, maybe, picisan, abal, alur tidak beratur, sudut pandang tidak jelas, gaje, beberapa figuran tanpa nama, dan lain-lain

Cerita ini adalah fiksi, baik nama tokoh, waktu, tempat, dan kejadian di dalamnya, sama sekali tak ada hubungan dengan kenyataan

Don't Like, Don't Read

 **SUMMARY**

Ketika ku berjalan ke arah pintu, aku menemukanmu.

.

.

.

 **[[** 「Mengenalmu」 **]]**

.

.

.

Lorong sedikit ramai dengan sebagian orang yang berlalu lalang, bel istirahat sudah berbunyi semenit yang lalu. Dan hari ini gadis itu kembali bersandar di samping sebuah pintu yang bertuliskan 1-4 dengan warna hitam, menunggu seseorang. Dirinya sudah terbiasa seperti ini, karena ia hanya punya beberapa teman yang ia kenal di kelas lain, tidak di kelasnya. Gadis bersurai pirang madu itu memainkan ujung dasinya, berusaha menghilangkan bosan yang melanda. Tak lama pintu itu terbuka, beberapa orang keluar dari kelas itu.

"Kau sudah lama berada di sini, Rin?"

Rin, gadis itu menoleh seraya tersenyum. "Ya, sedikit,"

"Luka!" sebuah seruan menggema, membuat kedua gadis itu menoleh berbarengan. "Kau seharusnya– Oh, hai, Rin," sapa gadis bernama Miku itu, Rin hanya melempar senyum. Gadis bersurai toska itu kembali menatap Luka.

"Kau seharusnya membantuku memindahkan meja guru," wajah Miku kembali mengarah ke gadis berpita putih itu. "Maaf, Rin, bisa tunggu kami sebentar? Kami harus membereskan kelas,"

Tanpa menunggu persetujuan dari Rin, gadis itu langsung membawa Luka kembali ke dalam kelas. Sementara Rin kembali menyandarkan tubuhnya dan menunggu mereka berdua selesai dengan tugas mereka. Tak berselang lama, seorang pemuda keluar yang di tangannya penuh dengan potongan-potongan kertas, berjalan santai menuju ke sebuah tempat sampah yang berada di depan kelas. Seketika ia menatap tutup tempat sampah itu, lalu beralih memandang potonga kertas yang berada di tangannya, dan kembali memandang tutup tempat sampah di hadapannya. Pemuda dengan kunciran kecil di kepalanya itu menoleh.

"Hei, kau!"

Rin yang sepertinya tengah melamun dalam sandarannya kini menatap ke arah pemuda itu dengan sedikit terkejut.

"Bisakah kau membukakan tutup ini?" tanyanya. Gadis itu dengan cepat menatap ke arah samping; ke kanan dan kiri. Lalu menunjuk dirinya sendiri di hadapan pemuda itu.

"Aku?" tanya Rin. Pemuda itu menghela napas, seraya menggelengkan kepala dengan pelan. Dirinya menatap ke arah gadis itu.

"Bukan, aku meminta tolong pada dinding yang tengah kau sandari itu," katanya, lalu sedikit meremat potongan kertas yang berada di tangan. "Tentu saja kau! Lalu kepada siapa lagi aku berbicara?"

Rin yang sadar akan maksud pemuda itu segera melangkah, membukakan tutup tempat sampah. Pemuda itupun membuang seluruh potongan kertas yang ia bawa, lalu membalikkan badannya. Sebelum itu, telinga Rin menangkap sebuah ucapan terimkasih dari pemuda itu. Rin tidak tahu kenapa matanya masih mengunci kepergian pemuda itu, menatap punggung yang semakin menjauh darinya.

"Sampai kapan kau akan terus memegangi tutup itu?"

"Eh?"

Tanpa ia sadari Miku dan gadis bersurai gulali itu telah berada di sampingnya, mereka berdua keluar berbarengan ketika pemuda yang sedari Rin tatap kepergiannya masuk ke kelas 1-4. Rin dengan segera menutup tempat sampah itu, lalu menatap ke arah dua gadis itu.

"Kalian sudah selesai?" tanya Rin, berusaha mengalihkan hal bodoh dirinya barusan.

Luka menghela napas. "Ya, dan sekarang aku lapar. Ada yang mau ke kantin untuk membeli roti manis?" pertanyaan gadis itu di jawab dengan anggukan kepala oleh Miku dan Rin.

Mereka bertiga mulai melangkahkan kaki di lorong sekolah, sementara Rin berusaha menahan mulutnya yang gatal ingin menanyakan sesuatu ke pada Miku atapun Luka. Rin sebenarnya tahu pertanyaan yang ia miliki itu hanya simple, tapi jika kedua gadis itu dengar, pasti terdengar lain dipikiran mereka.

"Kalian tahu siapa dia?" Pertanyaan itu langsung keluar seketika dari bibirnya. Secepat kilat Rin mengutuk dalam hati, ia berharap kedua gadis itu tidak mendengar apa yang barusaan ia ucapkan.

"Maaf, siapa yang kau maksud?"

Celaka. Gadis bersurai toska itu mendengarnya, Rin hanya berusaha menatap Miku yang berada di sampingnya. Dalam jalannya, ia bersusah payah berusaha menelan ludah yang menyangkut di kerongkongannya. "Aa…itu…yang mempunyai kuciran! Ya, kunciran!," sedikit girang ketika Rin mengetahui ciri-ciri dari pemuda itu.

"Yang kau maksud Miku?" tanya Luka. "Dia juga punya kunciran, dua malah,"

Rin berusaha menjelaskan. "Bukan! D-dia laki-laki dan yang ku maksud kunciran kecil, ya, kuning! Rambutnya kurang lebih seperti punyaku–"

Dan gadis itu tidak tahu apakah kedua temannya ini mengerti maksud perkataannya atau perkataannyalah yang susah untuk di mengerti.

.

.

Rin mengayunkan kedua kakinya di udara, ia terasa sangat bosan saat menunggu di halte sekolahnya, menunggu bis selama 15 menit itu cukup lama baginya. Terik matahari masih menyinari, menimbulkan hawa panas yang membuat gadis itu sedikit kegerahan. Jam sekolah telah usai, hanya beberapa murid yang masih bertahan di kelas untuk mengikuti ekstrakulikuler. Hanya tersisa ia seorang di halte, sesekali helaan napas keluar dari mulutnya.

"Eh, kau yang tadi, bukan?"

Rin terkejut, lalu menoleh ke seseorang yang berada di adapannya. Ia kembali menatapnya, menatap pemuda berkuncir yang ia temui sebelumnya. Pemuda itu menaiki sebuah sepeda kayuh dan tengah menyandarkan kakinya di pembatas halte, berusaha menjaga keseimbangan.

"Namanya kagamine Len,"

Miku memotong perkataan Rin sebelumnya, namun gadis itu menatap Miku dengan antusias. "Rumahnya berjarak empat blok dari sekolah," jelasnya.

Luka menatap aneh ke arah Miku. "Bagaimana kau tahu jarak rumahnya?"

"Karena ia mengatakannya waktu pertama kali berkenalan di kelas, bagaimana kau bisa lupa?" jelas Miku.

Kagamine Len. Sebuah nama yang Rin ketahui. Dan di sinilah Rin, bersama pemuda itu di halte, ya hanya mereka berdua saat ini.

"Kau menunggu jemputan?"

Pertanyaan Len langsung membuat Rin sedikit kebingungan, ia berusaha menyiapkan sepotong atau beberapa kata yang bagus di dalam pikirannya untuk di ucapkan kepada pemuda itu. "Akh, hanya menunggu bis,"

Rin tidak tahu harus menjawab apa, ia sudah kelewat gugup, tapi walau seperti ini ia cukup senang.

"Kalau begitu aku duluan," ucap Len, membuat Rin menatapnya langsung seraya tersenyum, membiarkan pemuda itu pergi dengan mengayuh sepedanya. Dan yang ada di pikiran Rin saat ini adalah Len. Kagamine Len. Pemuda berkuncir yang ia temui di kelas 1-4. Ia merasa percakapan kecil ini cukup menyenangkan baginya.

.

.

.

To be Continue…

.

.

.

 ***** Curahan Author

Ini bukan cerita saya -,- Saya hanya mengembangkan cerita yang **'Dia'** minta *ngelirik orangnya* *Dor!* Entahlah ini apa jadinya, di tahan-tahan aja kalo muntah. Ok, apa **'Kamu'** sudah puas dengan perkembangan cerita yang Tor buat? Kalo enggak Tor tunggu flame dari **'Kamu'** , katanya mau nge-flame saya :v fufufu…

/Heh, Tor, kamu kok tahu dia mau nge-flame?/Hedeh, karena **'Dia'** yang ngomong sama aku -,- /Demi pantsu! pasti ini ulah T*pasya! :v /

.

.

.

Omake

.

.

.

Rin melangkahkan kakinya dengan perlahan, sesekali matanya menatap ke arah papan nama pada setiap rumah yang ia lewati.

Kagamine.

Satu nama marga yang ia cari pada setiap papan nama rumah, tapi belum juga ia temukan. Setelah ia bertemu pemuda itu di halte tempat ia menunggu, Rin mengingat apa yang gadis bersurai toska itu katakana; _Rumahnya berjarak empat blok dari sekolah_

Itu berarti rumah pemuda bernama Len itu satu blok dengan rumahnya, dan semangat Rin untuk menemukannya masih belum habis. Tapi sejauh ini ia belum menemukan apa yang ia cari, rumahnya pun hampir sampai. Berbelok di pertigaan dan berjalan beberapa langkah, ia sudah sampai di rumahnya. Sebelum ia berbelok, ia tak menatap sebuah papan nama yang tertera di sana. Tertera marga 'Kagamine', hati Rin sedikit bergerumuh. Itu berarti rumah Len dengan dirinya tidap cukup jauh, astaga, nyawa Rin serasa ingin keluar dari tubuhnya.

"Apa yang sedang kau lakukan?"

Rin menoleh, Len menatapnya dengan aneh, pemuda itu kini tengah membuka pagar rumahnya. Sekarang wajah Rin sepertinya sudah memanas, gugup kembali melanda.

"Akh, a-aku hanya lewat," Rin melangkah mundur. "S-sampai nanti!"

Len menatap kepergian gadis berpita putih itu, mengadahkan kedua pundaknya dan kembali berjalan pergi. Sambil memikirkan gadis itu dalam langkahnya.

.

.

.

The End

.

.

.

Mohon beri oleh-oleh seperti Gantungan Kunci **Favs** , **Follows** Manis, **Reviews** Renyah yang ditaburi Bumbu **Kritik** dan **Saran** dari Anda!

Terimakasih telah membaca cerita **Selang Regulator**.

 **-** **「** **When's the next time you'll come back?** **」** **-**


End file.
